Jimbei
Jinbei is a decent Fighter with Water abilities. He is a part of the Strength-Faction characters. He is a tanky character that deals average amounts of damage. Good against devil-fruit bosses. Costume FIshman Jinbei.png|''Fishman Island Jinbei" Samurai Jinbei.png|"Samurai Jinbei" Whole CAke ISland Jinbei.png|''Whole Cake Island Jinbei'' Marineford Jinbei.png|''Marineford Jinbei'' Jinbei Fishman Island Costume: * Costume Effects: Increases physical attack power of himself and surrounding allies. Jinbei Samurai Costume: * Costume Effects: Increases physical attack power of himself and surrounding allies. Jinbei Whole Cake Island Costume: * Costume Effects: Reduces physical damage done to himself. Regular attack now deals Water elemental damage. Jinbei Marineford Costume: * Costume Effects: Reduces physical damage done to himself. Regular attack now deals Water elemental damage. Abilities Skills ---- Shigeru Tadaka: * Skill Description: Enemies within the ROOM are struck with rocks at the center causing bash damage. * Power on LVL 10: 23520 * Type: Water Damage ---- Chimney: * Skill Description: Small water damage + Condition Abnormality: Taunt (Effect Time: Medium) affects all those hit by surrounding waves that pull enemies towards Jinbei * Power on LVL 10: 23520 * Type: Special Damage ---- 5,000 Tiles Fist: * Skill Description: Water Damage + Condition Abnormality: Stun (Effect Time: Large) to the target as Jinbei sprints towards them * Power on LVL 10: 60120 * Type: Water Damage ---- Ocean Current Storm: * Skill Description: Medium water damage to enemies caught in the attack in a medium circle in front + Attribute Defense Power to front middle range (Effect: Small) * Power on LVL 10: 58800 * Type: Water Damage ---- Shark Wave: * Skill Description: Fires a shark shaped wave forwards dealing medium damage to all it touches in a straight line + Increases elemental attack (Effect: Small) * Power on LVL 10: 57600 * Type: Water Damage ---- EX-Skills Spear Wave: * Skill Description: Fires water spears at target that penetrate them + Lowers Target defense (Effect: Small) * Power on LVL 10: 48000 * Type: Water Damage ---- Specials Takebunsuke: * Skill Description: Medium damage to the target dealing water damage to a single target upon impact * Power on LVL 10: 110000 * Type: Water Damage ---- 7,000 Tiles Turning Kick: * Skill Description: Extraordinary water damage + Damage invalid on a straight narrow area (Effect Time: Medium) + Reduce attribute damage (Effect: Medium) * Power on LVL 10: 215460 * Type: Water Damage ---- EX-Specials Ushiowari: * Skill Description: Overwhelming damage of water attribute to the surrounding area when Jinbei slams the ground * Power on LVL 10: 222855 * Type: Water Damage ---- Samehada Shoutei: * Skill Description: Great water damage in front to a narrow range + Reduce damage to self (Effect: Large) + Buffs own elemental attack (Effect: Medium) * Power on LVL 10: 312000 * Type: Water Damage ---- Ocean Current Shoulder Throw: * Skill Description: Extraordinary damage to a wide area in front + Boosted damage to enemies classified as "huge" + Increase elemental attack (Effect: Medium) + Nullify damage to self (Effect Time: Large) + Free to move after ability is active * Power on LVL 10: 279000 * Type: Water Damage ---- As an NPC Jimbei has 0 weakness: * N/A N/A Otherwise, bring what you can to deal as much damage as you can without letting Law dish out too much damage in return. Category:Playable Character Category:Strength Category:Fighter Category:Water